Unnatural Changes
by MalfoyDebauchery
Summary: Ginny has a dream about her biggest enemy. How does that connect to her new pets nad Draco? Why is everything suddenly changing? And why is she wearing his boxers?
1. the dream

**REVISED!**

**Well I've created a new story!! Not so new anymore but hey, it's like new! BY THE WAY! I don't own any one in here and I also did not write that song. Just want to point it out. :)**

**Ginny's Dream**

"I admit that in the past I tried to kill you,

They weren't kidding when they called me a demon,

But you'll find that in your mind I thought for a time,

Repented,

Seen the light and made a switch."

A deep voice, both charming and threatening, sang in a clear tenor. She heard her own alto respond.

"True?"

"No! And so you see I know just the cure,

It's a talent that I have always possessed,

And dear, though you'll run we'll have a bit of fun!

For you are miserable lonely and depressed."

Ginny, or Ginevra rather, became aware of a dancing motion throughout her dream. She looked around and saw herself in the middle of a ballroom. A waltz was playing and everyone around her danced mechanically to it. She looked closely at them and saw that she knew those silent dancers.

Harry and Hermione swung by and gave her dirty looks as they passed. Then followed Ron and Lavender. Luna and Dean. Collin and Rianne. They all glared and moved away. She looked to her own dance partner and instead of a face she saw blank skin. He had dark brown hair and a square jaw. From what she could see he looked familiar but she couldn't quite place him.

But the voice resumed it's song.

"Pathetic poor unfortunate girl,

So sad,

So brave,

Now I know that your impressed,

'Cause I'm rather well dressed."

Ginevra's eyes traveled down his lean figure. A black suit, red shirt, black bow tie, and ruby cuff links.

"Shall I help you?

Yes indeed!"

They twirled and dipped, never once breaking stride.

"You beautiful girl,

So nice,

So enticing,Men should flock to your call carting flowers and a ring,

But they don't,

And why is that?

Shall I help you?

Yes indeed!"

They broke apart and went to other partners. Ginevra came face to face with the white mask and black cloak of a Death Eater. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound escaped. She was passed from Death Eater to Death Eater until she reached her faceless man.

"Now it's happened once or twice,

Someone couldn't pay the price and I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals.

Yes, I've had the odd complaint,

But on the whole I've been a saint,

To you poor unfortunate girls!"

Her mouth popped open and her own voice flowed out. "What price?"

"Your soul." Though Ginevra couldn't see it she was sure the man was smiling. Again she unwillingly answered. Her beautiful voice came out in a shriek.

"My soul?! What makes you think I'd just give you it?"

"Oh come come Ginny! What use is it to you? It's nothing!"

She looked at his featureless face, glaring.

"If it's nothing then why do you want it?"

He merely resorted back to singing.

"Do you really think they want what's inside?

If you haven't got a soul,

What worries them if for not?

You get your man to kiss,

And I'll give it back with bliss.

Come on girl don't you want this?"

He dipped her over his knee. Ginevra could feel his breath on her face as he whispered.

"They want girls with looks and brains and those you've got in plenty of both,

But it's you they'll desire when I cast this spell.

Is it too much to give up or too early to tell?

When the final hero fell."

His voice rose and he righted them before swinging her away from him and pulling her back. Where there was nothing before, Tom's features appeared. Eyes wide with terror, Ginevra could do nothing but watch and listen.

"Come on you poor unfortunate girl!

Go ahead,

Make you choice!

I've got nothing left to offer.

So you can take it or leave it.

What do you need a measly soul for?"

His face then became that of the current Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Ropes bound her to a chair and her ball gown became rags. He sat on a throne and Death Eaters made a circle around them.

"If you want to cross the bridge my sweet,

You've got to pay the toll'

Take a gulp and take a breath and say the word!"

"Yes."

But this time the voice that came out wasn't hers. It was high pitched and melodic. The scene changed. Voldemort became the octopus woman, Ursula. The Death Eaters became eels and the ballroom turned dungeon became an underwater lair. And Ginevra became Ariel.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!!!!!!! **


	2. 1:40 am

**I know that this chapter is really short but the next one is uuuuuuuuber long. I promise! Adieu-**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**londonpunker14 and heartbreakerginny**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! teartear**

* * *

-11:40 AM-

Ginevra sat up in her bed, sweating and breathing hard.

"Oh crap." She gasped.

Her eyes squinted as she searched the shadows of her room and, as soon as she was sure she was alone, closed.

Exhausted, Ginevra laid back down.

* * *

**Fin**


	3. 2:03 AM

**See I told you I would update soon. I didn't? Oh, well never mind. If you guys want the next chapter soon please REVIEW! Click that magic blue button! ****I know that this chapter has a lot of Latin in it. I used a translator off of google to create the spells so if any of you Latin Geniuses read this I'm sorry for any mistranslations.**

* * *

2:03 AM

Ginevra growled and threw back the covers. She sat up and smacked her forehead in frustration. Putting on an old sweatshirt that had been lying beside her bed she stood to go to the kitchen. Ginny conveniently forgot that the black silk boxers she was wearing had DM etched in silver on the buttocks. She silently descended the many flights of the burrow to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cupboards before pulling out her favorite mug. Pouring herself a cup of coffee from the room temperature jug, Gin absentmindedly smiled at the wonderful coffee smell. Sitting at the table, Ginevra downed half of the caffeine filled drink.

She gave a shudder of satisfaction at its bitter taste. On impulse Gin stood and walked to the icebox. She jumped and grabbed a dusty old cookie jar, reaching inside she pulled out her mum's spare wand. With it in hand she rounded on the slightly dusty kitchen. Waving her hand in complex motions she started the best cleaning that that kitchen would ever have.

Dishes washed themselves.

Windows cleared of dust and grime.

Cluttered counters were cleared.

Disorganized cabinets and drawers were out to order.

And the floors mopped, swept, and waxed until they shone.

Once the room was immaculate, Gin moved onto the next. After every bathroom, staircase, and empty room was in peak condition Ginevra moved up the stairs towards the last place on her list.

Her room.

Upon reaching the door to her attic that she shared with a particularly hormonal ghoul, she stopped to stare at the plain wood. The door was no different than any of the others in the house.

Plain.

Boring.

That had to change.

"Nyctohlooakus."

The door changed from whatever the wood was to a dark oak. It looked like it had been taken straight from a tree. It wasn't smooth but it had depressions like any tree and it had knots and holes.

"Arachnaphobius Notus."

Immediately silver webs covered the deep parts of the wood. The door handle disappeared and was replaced by a black widow spider of the same size.

_(__**A/N this spell was created to show you what spider best represented your personality. And black widows are known for being poisonous and the females eat their mates after they mate. What does that tell you?)**_

Gin had added 'Notus' so that the spell would be virtually irremovable. She knew that the first spell they (her family) would try to use is 'Incantateo Proteo' which would be null and void against her own spell. Surprised in a tired way she watched the spider explore its home.

"Excuse me? I need to get into my room." She was as polite as possible. The widow scurried into place. Gently Gin placed her hand on the creature and turned it to the right. Once in her room she shut the door and surveyed the back of the door. It was exactly the same as the front. The spider appeared through an especially thick part of webbing in the middle of the door and settled down to watch Ginevra. Sighing she turned towards her messy and small room.

"Engorgio." The attic expanded a good five feet each way.

"Colo colui cultum ut puniceus." The walls turned to purple. Unhappy with that change she tried a new spell.

"Verto a silva." Now her room was filled with trees and grass but because of the first spell the trees on the walls were a light purple color.

"Nice." Gin grinned. She turned to her bed on a roll.

"Cubile ut wood of oak." Her bed frame turned from metal to an elvish design of twisting oak wood.

"Engorgio." Then she made it into a queen size instead of a full.

"Ingredior in propinquus." Ginevra added a walk-in closet. (Every one wants one)

Pointing to the grassy floor she said, "Planto proprius." Making the grass stay in its healthy state permanently. After finishing her room she turned beck to the door.

'What to call her..' She wondered. Remembering the Latin word for widow, she chuckled. 'Perfect.'

"May I call you Viduata?" The spider made a soft churring noise that Gin took as a 'yes'. Viduata moved into place so she could open the door before heading back down stairs to put away her mother's wand.

Perago.

* * *

**SO. Once again, for those of you who studied Latin and think my wording is atrocious. I'M SORRY. I can't help that I don't know anything.**

**Please be kind and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
